The Lone Emperor
by Akage-Hiba18
Summary: He realized his one and last mistake, nothing could redone it. But it's all right. After all, he's always a lone emperor. Akashi-centric


**A/N: This is my first fanfiction of this fandom, since I'm just recently addicted to Kuroko no Basuke. I apologize if you find this bad or anything you dislike.**

**Warning: possible OOC!Akashi (maybe, I don't know), grammar errors, typos**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kuroko no Basuke**

* * *

**The Lone Emperor**

_Once upon a time, there was a kingdom ruled by a king._

_The king was an almighty one. He was never wrong ever in his life._

_Living in a castle, he ruled from his throne._

_With him, lived 5 generals and a princess._

_They were respected by everyone and also feared._

_The generals and the princess always obeyed to the order of the King._

_The king loved all of them and always kept them by his side._

_However, one day, one of his beloved generals left his side._

_That one general left because he couldn't bear to heed to the King's order anymore._

_And one by one, slowly but surely, every one of his beloved persons left him, alone in his castle._

_He let them go, with the trust that they would come back to him._

_That time, however, was the one and last time he was making a wrong decision, blinded by his love and trust to his generals and princess._

_One time he left his castle, and search for them._

_Only to find, that each and every one of them already found a place._

_A new place where they feel comfortable at. A place they already fond of._

_Places that make them forget, their feelings for the past._

_Make them forget, of their past king._

* * *

Tick... Tick... Tick...The sound of the ticking clock has woke up Akashi Seijuurou from his sleep. The red haired boy quietly lifted up his head from his folded arms on the desk and rubbed his red eye before looking around him. It seemed to him that he had fallen asleep on the desk in his room. From his room's window, Akashi could saw the sky started to turn color to reddish-orange and the sun has already begun to set off.

"So its noon already…" he muttered to himself as he absentmindedly brushed his a bit messy hair. It was pretty unusual for him to fell asleep like that, he was just glad that no one would dare to enter his room to realize it.

As the boy stood up from his chair to go have a dinner, he realized the presence of a black notebook on the desk, his notebook. Akashi took the notebook; the front cover of the book was colored by 7 colors: black, blue, yellow, green, pink, purple, and red. He flipped open the pages of the book; it was filled with his writing and drawings. He stopped flipping when he reached to a certain page.

In that page, were a drawing of a boy dressed as a king, walking away to the dark with his back against his former companions who stood in the light, smiling and full of happiness.

"_'The king has finally realized, that he had a mistake for letting them go. And he realized the bitter truth he tried to avoid, that they won't ever come back again to him.'_" Akashi's voice was low and blank as he read his own writing below the drawing.

Beside the drawing, there was a photo attached to the page with a paper clip. It was a photo of all the members of the Generations of Miracles and Satsuki, all smiling with happiness aura flowed from them. He smiled, not one filled with arrogance or amusement, but a bitter smile. A smile that indicated only a little tint of the hollowness in his heart.

Times passed on. From ever since Kuroko Tetsuya has left his team, one by one, all started to crumble apart. The team he has formed, he has cherished and loved, break apart. Each of them, walking away and finding out a new team, a new _place_ they would love; their _future_. And he was left alone, losing those he held dear; losing his heart, without able to retrieve them anymore.

"What a silly story," his voice cracked a bit as a single tear drop to the photo. The hetero-chromatic eyed boy snatched off the photo from the page and stared at it with empty eyes. He took out a scissors from his pocket and slowly, he cut the part of the photo that contained a picture of him, cutting it apart from the others' picture.

"One can't linger to the past," he muttered to himself as with his scissors he began on ripping the photo to shreds. He let the shreds dropped to the floor; all ripped apart just like how the bonds between them have shattered. But unlike the photo, it could no longer be mended together.

He should've realized back then. If only he didn't blind his eyes with his affection to them, maybe he wouldn't feel this way right now. He wouldn't feel a tugging pain in his heart, when he saw Kuroko with Kagami, or Kise with his team. He wouldn't feel the void inside him, when he saw Midorima and Takao, or Aomine and Satsuki in their new team. He wouldn't feel the piercing pain and the numbness, when he saw Murasakibara and Himuro.

Really... He really should've known better. _After all, bonds between people are a fragile, weak thing..._ He gritted his teeth. His grip tightened as he stabbed down the scissors in his hand viciously to his desk, leaving it embedded deep at the desk.

"Bonds are not needed anymore," he said with voice void of emotion. "Even if I'm all alone, I will be fine." His emperor eye glinting grimly and heartlessly while his red eye filled deep sadness as he glared at the shreds of the photo on the floor.

_Because I've long lost my trust on anyone, _the boy silently thought in his heart. He stared one last time to the shredded photo, before he turned his back and walked out from his room. After the boy has gone from sight, a gust of wind blew from the opened window and flipped the pages of the notebook on the desk until it reached the ending page.

On the page was a drawing of a lone king, sitting still on his throne with cold eyes, yet there was a single tear flowing from his eye.

* * *

_Even if his generals and princess have left him, the king stood still on his throne and kept on ruling his kingdom._

_Even if he was all alone in the castle he built for himself, even if all that's left with his loneliness was only coldness and hollowness, digging a deep hole in his heart._

_Genuine smile has long gone from the king's face, along with his trust to people._

_Throwing off his old self, nothing hindered his judgment anymore, as he has completely lost his love and affection._

_Though behind his facade, behind his throne, the king prayed and was happy for his generals and princess, for finding their happiness._

_Even if he didn't find his own._

_And probably, will never find one_

_Ever again._

_After all, he was a lone emperor._

_And alone, would he maintain he victory and place._

_Even when death would come upon him._

* * *

**A/N: it ends. How is it, good/bad? Tell me your opinion if you would. A review is much appreciated.**

**Sorry if it's short, my muse ends there. Thank you for reading :) I hope this is sad/angst enough.**

**Edit: just fixed some typos/errors ^^; **


End file.
